


[Podfic] Take Just a Little Bit of a Time

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [37]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Pollen, sex pollen more like unsexy pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: "I was thinking post patrol sex. You in?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [take just a little bit of a time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324564) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



> Recorded as a party favor for frozandopod for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thanks to defcontwo for having blanket permission! :D

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## Take Just a Little Bit of Time 

  


**Author:** defcontwo  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Robin (comics)  & Batman (comics)  
  
**Pairing:** Tim Drake/Jason Todd  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** "I was thinking post patrol sex. You in?"  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDCU%5d%20Take%20Just%20A%20Little%20Bit%20of%20A%20Time.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1324564) | **Wordcount:** 2005  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDCU%5d%20Take%20Just%20A%20Little%20Bit%20of%20A%20Time.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB| **Duration:** 0:13:09  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDCU%5d%20Take%20Just%20A%20Little%20Bit%20of%20A%20Time.m4b) | **Size:** 6.3 MB| **Duration:** 0:13:09  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
